mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Frost
Frost is a female Lin Kuei warrior in the Mortal Kombat fighting game series, who made her debut in Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance. About Frost Frost made her first appearance in Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance as Sub-Zero's apprentice, taking the character archetype of the overly ambitious fledgling. Her dedication to fighting and learning is overshadowed by her arrogance and hostility towards anyone she perceives to be greater than her, including her own sifu, and Sonya. Storyline Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance After Sub-Zero became Grand Master of the Lin Kuei clan, he held a tournament in order to recruit strong warriors. The victor was Frost, whose exceptional skills impressed him. Breaking Lin Kuei tradition, Sub-Zero took her as his protegée and personally trained her. With his assistance, her ability to focus her freezing power increased. However, as her skills grew, so did her arrogance. Sub-Zero was unable to teach her humility. When Raiden requested Sub-Zero's assistance in defeating the sorcerers Quan Chi and Shang Tsung, Frost's training was cut short. Sub-Zero brought her along with him for assistance, hoping at the same time she would attain perspective and enlightenment through the experience of actual battle. After meeting with the other Earthrealm warriors (one of which was Sonya, who did not get along with Frost), she accompanied Sub-Zero into Outworld. Once there, her true intentions for joining the Lin Kuei became apparent. Desiring to become Grand Master of the clan herself, she immobilized Sub-Zero with a freezing blast, and tore the Dragon Medallion (an artifact which enhanced Sub-Zero's abilities, as well as the symbol of Lin Kuei leadership) from his chest. Without the strength and discipline required to control the medallion's power, she was consumed by her own freezing ability, seemingly killing her. Forgiving her for her betrayal, Sub-Zero searched for a suitable place to bury her remains. He discovered the ancient ruins of a holy structure erected by the long-lost race of Cryomancers. After careful study of the building, Sub-Zero came to believe that both he and Frost were their descendants, and laid her body to rest in a sarcophagus before leaving. Mortal Kombat: Deception However, during the events of Mortal Kombat: Deception, Frost awoke some time after Sub-Zero's departure, miraculously alive after all. Realizing she was still in Outworld and thinking that Sub-Zero had left her for dead, she swore to make him pay. Frost then returned to the Lin Kuei temple, hearing Sub-Zero was still in Outworld and hoping to kill him. After some time, she entered a state of delirium, seeing Sub-Zero everywhere. Frost dispatched many Lin Kuei members while in this state until Sub-Zero returned. He deep froze Frost into an ice coffin and placed her in the chamber of the fallen Lin Kuei, sealing it with an ice wall. Mortal Kombat: Armageddon Later, as the events of Armageddon begin, Taven revived her from her ice coffin. Frost, still seeing Sub-Zero everywhere, attacked him, but was still defeated by Taven. After the fight, she realized Taven is not Sub-Zero, and left the chamber to parts unknown. Later on Frost joined the Forces of Darkness in the battle of Armageddon only to defeat Sub-Zero, where she was killed along with almost every kombatant. Biographies * Deadly Alliance: "Sub-Zero had reformed the Lin Kuei clan and held a tournament to recruit the best of the best. The winner was a mysterious female named Frost who seemed to have freezing abilities similar to those of Sub-Zero. Breaking with Lin Kuei tradition, the new Grand Master, Sub-Zero, took it upon himself to train this new recruit. With his help, Frost was able to better harness her Kori powers. Sub-Zero was not able to teach her humility, however, and her arrogance grew along with her superior fighting abilities. At request of the Thunder God Raiden, Sub-Zero journeyed to Outworld to help defeat the Deadly Alliance. Frost accompanied him to aid her new mentor and to gain more experience as a warrior. By participating in real-world battles, Sub-Zero had hoped that Frost would gain perspective and enlightenment. But unknown to Sub-Zero, Frost had other reasons for following him into Outworld. She was merely waiting for the right moment to reveal her true intentions." *thumb|200px|Frost's Bio KardUnchained: "I had made my move to seize control of the Lin Kuei from Sub-Zero. He had let his guard down and I took the Dragon Medallion from him. I could feel its power coursing through me! That is the last thing I remember. I awoke in this tomb, surrounded by frozen corpses. I must still be in Outworld. The medallion is gone. No doubt Sub-Zero took it from me and left me here to die. He will pay dearly. I have made my way back to Earthrealm and have returned to the Lin Kuei temple to defeat Sub-Zero. No one here as suspected my presence. I wait in hiding, listening to their chatter for some due to his whereabouts. He is still in Outworld, they say. There were murmurs of a new enemy growing strength in that realm. I only hope that Sub-Zero survives this new threat. He will pay dearly upon his return." *'Armageddon Bio Kard: '"A student of Lin Kuei Grandmaster Sub-Zero, Frost is a formidable young warrior. Her powers of cryomancy are extremely advanced for one so young. Headstrong and driven, her abilities are eclipsed only by her overconfidence." Combat characteristics Powers and abilities While certainly not on par with that of Sub-Zero's, Frost's cryokinetic powers are extremely potent. Rather than relying on freezing the opponent directly, she freezes a large area of the ground in front of her, thereby increasing her range and improving her odds of connecting with an enemy. She can also slide into the opponent and knock them down, as well as execute an uppercut by teleporting away from the opponent and reappearing behind them. Finally, her freezing powers have allowed her to create two small daggers made of pure, concentrated ice that she uses in battle. Overall, she may not be as powerful as her mentor, but she makes up for it with her superior speed and strategic potential. Signature moves * Ground Freeze: Frost shoots the ground with her ice blast, freezing anyone who is standing in that area. (MK:DA, MK:U, MK:A) *'Frosty Slide:' Frost slides across the floor and trips the opponent if she comes in contact. (MK:DA, MK:U, MK:A) *'Teleporting Uppercut:' Frost disappears over one side of the screen and comes back from the other, uppercutting the opponent. This moves seems to be, ironically enough, adapted from Scorpion's Teleport Punch with a new twist. (MK:A) *'Ice Puddle:' Frost shoots the ground with her ice blast, creating a puddle that the opponent will begin to slip around on if nearby. (MK:A) Fatalities *'Freeze Shatter:' Frost completely freezes the opponent solid, then kicks their upper torso, which breaks off and shatters upon impact with the ground. In Unchained, the opponent's entire body shatters as Frost kicks them. (MK:DA, MK:U) Endings * Deadly Alliance: "As they traveled back to the portal that would return them to Earthrealm, Sub-Zero revealed to Frost that she had been an integral part in the destruction of the Deadly Alliance, and that he was proud to have her as a member of the Lin Kuei clan. But unknown to Sub-Zero, Frost's true intention for joining the Lin Kuei was to become Grand Master herself. She used her ice blast to temporarily immobilize him and ripped the Dragon Medallion from his chest. As she held the medallion, she felt power surge from her body. Lacking the strength and discipline required to control the medallion's immense power, she was consumed by her own freezing ability." *'Unchained:' "Sub-Zero returned to Earthrealm only to find many of his clan slain by Frost. She had come back to the Lin Kuei temple with the intention of killing only him, but she was now delirious and saw Sub-Zero everywhere. Sub-Zero blasted her with intense cold, freezing her until she could be revived and cured of her dementia. He laid her on an altar in the chamber of fallen Lin Kuei and sealed the room with a wall of ice. Frost will one day recover. When that day comes, she will have to answer for her crimes against the Lin Kuei." *'Armageddon: (Non-Canonical)' "Her strength increased, Frost once again took the Dragon Medallion from Sub-Zero and enhanced her freezing power far beyond her former mentor's. Traveling to Outworld, she located the tomb of her ancestors, the Cryomancers, and planted their souls in the bodies of the current Lin Kuei. Her army of Cryomancers conquered the realms, leaving each of them a frozen wasteland." Character Relationships *Descendant of the lost Cryomancer race which originated in Outworld. *Won Sub-Zero's tournament and became his subordinate. *Tested and trained by Raiden to fight the Deadly Alliance. *Does not get along with Sonya Blade. The two fight during the tournament. *Betrayed Sub-Zero and took his dragon medallion. Unable to control it, the power consumes her. *She later awakes in a tomb and seeks to kill Sub-Zero. *She became delirious and attacked many of the Lin Kuei members until Sub-Zero freezes her. He then placed her in a cold room. *Taven freed her from her ice prison. *Frost, still delirious attacks Taven, thinking he is Sub-Zero. Taven defeats her and knocks her out of her delirium. Frost flees afterward. *Joined the Forces of Darkness in the last battle in Armageddon. Stage Relationships *Lin Kuei Temple: Frost's training grounds. (MK:DA) *Dragonfly: Traveling to another location to fight the Deadly Alliance, Frost took the opportunity to attack Sub-Zero and grab the Dragon Medallion, but succumbed to the Medallion's power. (MK:DA) *Lin Kuei Palace: The location where Frost's frozen body was kept. (MK:A) Trivia *As stated above, Frost does not get along with Sonya. It is mentioned in Deadly Alliance's Konquest mode that Sonya was attacked by Frost prior to the meeting with Raiden. *Like Sub-Zero, Frost can form solid weapons by freezing surrounding water vapor. She can only create small daggers, whereas Sub-Zero is capable of creating a sword. However, her Ice Daggers in Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance are shorter than in Mortal Kombat: Armageddon. *Frost refers to Sub-Zero as sifu, a Chinese term for a master or teacher. *When the first bits of information about Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance began to surface, Frost was mistaken as a female version of Sub-Zero. *In Deception's Konquest mode, the people of the Chaosrealm talk in backwards speak. One of the phrases they say is along the lines of "Could Frost merely be hibernating?", hinting at her return in the next game. * In Mortal Kombat (2011), on the arena Pit II, she can be seen fighting Kenshi, Sareena, Reiko, or Daegon in the background. **Also, in Story Mode, during the cutscene before the fight between Kabal and Cyber Sub-Zero, in his POV, it can be seen that while he is cross-referencing his data base with Kabal, one of the pictures shown is that of Frost. **She can also be seen in one of Raiden's Visions. External Links *The Frozen Palace: Frost Fansite es:Frost ru:Фрост pt:Frost Category:Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Ninjas Category:Female Ninjas Category:Cameo Appearances Category:Lin Kuei Category:Cryomancers Category:Background Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Armageddon Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Unchained Characters Category:Secret Characters